Best Friend
by genjutsumaster
Summary: RenoX OC oneshotsong fic enjoy!


Best Friend

Dedicated to: Otsune

Date: October 18, 2007

_Have you ever been in love…_

"Damnit Reno, She's not even cute! You don't have to hit on every girl you see." I glared at my red-headed friend. "Hmmm, well even if she's not cute; she sure has a nice ass." Reno grinned slyly as he stared at the woman walking a slightly ahead of us.

"Reno…Didn't you _just_ break up with someone?" Reno let out a little laugh. "Her? I found out she had some weird skin thing. Didn't want to catch anything." I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking to our destination. "I don't appreciate you staring at other girls when you're out with me."

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too_

"Aw, I'm sorry." Reno slung his arm around my shoulders and grinned. "I just can't help it…Hmm, see? Now that's a fine piece of-""RENO!" I glared at him and he just smirked. He took his arm off my shoulders and turned into a small restaurant.

_Hello baby can I see a smile  
I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild (ok)  
Can I come I'm sitting alone  
No, friends are never alone (that's right)_

"How many?" Said a man with dark-brown hair and green eyes. "Two." I answered him with a grin. '_He's cute!'_ I glanced over at Reno; pay back. The waiter directed us to a small table in a corner and asked us what we wanted to drink.

After he left I let out a low whistle. "He was hot! And did you see his ass?" I looked straight at Reno who rolled his eyes. "Him? I bet he doesn't even know how to tie his own shoes." I gave him a weird look and shook my head. "That's not very nice; and anyway who cares if he's smart; as long as he's hot, right?"

"Whatever. I bet he's married." I was about to retort when the waiter came back with our drinks and asked for our orders. "Hmm," I pretended to look over the menu, "I'm not sure…what do you recommend?" Reno let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "I really like the Lemon-Pepper Tilapia."

"Then I'll have that." He nodded and once he got Reno's order he walked away.

_Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl lady  
everyone is making fun_

"_I'm not sure, what do you recommend?_" Reno mimicked me and then let out a laugh. "Really…is that all you can come up with?" I rolled my eyes; mad because my plan wasn't working.

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too (my best friend)_

An hour later we were back outside; walking back to my house. "Reno…"

I glanced at him to see if he was paying attention; and of course he wasn't. "Reno," nothing, "Reno." I twitched as I went to see what he was looking at.

_who ha! who ha! (2x)  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!  
who ha who ha!_

"RENO!" He jumped slightly, and then turned to face me. "What?"

"Stop looking at her ass Reno! Damn, just once would you get to know the girl?"

"What's the fun in that?"

I sighed in frustration, "sometimes I just wish you would fall down a hole and die." He smirked at me, "aw, I love you to Hoshi."

_Aloha baby, let's go to the beach  
Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (uh huh)  
But I was hoping for a summer-romance  
So why can't you take a chance  
Okay!_

A few minutes later we were at my house, "well, thanks Reno…next time you take me out and you stare at random girl's asses…I will personally take your rod-stick-thing and beat the hell out of you with it, understand?"

"Whatever you say." He gave me a cheeky grin before walking off to probably get a date for the night. "I swear…I'll kill him one of these days."

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!_

The next day I was rudely awoken by a loud banging on the front door. "Hoshi rise and shine!" I stared at my door for a few minutes before falling back on the bed. He knocked a few more times and started complaining. "Come on, open up. I'm sorry about yesterday, it's not my fault those girl's asses looked good."

I twitched at that and opened up the door. "Go away Reno, I'm trying to sleep." His mouth twitched, and then he said in a serious voice. "I saw Rude on the subway this morning…he was smiling at me and talki-" I slammed the door in his face, but didn't lock it.

_who ha who ha (3x)  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun_

_Let's get this party on,  
Hit me with that lazer-gun!_

A couple of minutes later we were sitting on a bench in the park. "Hey Reno," no answer, "Reno…" I glanced at him, and then turned to look at what he saw. "OK, I warned you Reno." He looked over at me curiously. "What are you talk- OW!" I was standing in front of him with his weird weapon in my hands.

_oh whao oh  
who ha who ha  
oh whao oh_

_you should get a best friend too_

"Stop," I hit him over the head, "staring," smack, "at," bang, "girl's," bam, "ASSES!" I hit him harder that time. "Damnit Reno, you don't do that when someone else is with you…especially when that girl lik-" I stopped myself from telling him my secret.

Reno was holding his head in pain until he heard my last sentence. "What were you going to say Hoshi?"

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!_

"No-Nothing…" I glanced at him nervously and chunked his weapon back at him. "I don't know what…you're... Reno what are you doing?" Reno stood up and got in my face.

"You were going to say you like me."

"Was not!"

"Was to."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"N-" I didn't get to finish because at the moment Reno smashed his mouth against mine. It wasn't long before I was over the shock and kissing him back.

We reluctantly pulled away for air; Reno grinning the whole time. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Then I could look at YOUR ass without getting hit."

SMACK.

_who ha who ha (2x)  
he's so sweet  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!_


End file.
